


Dramatis Personae - Drisraen Saga

by 00Wandering_Ghost00



Series: Drisraen Saga [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms, Original Work
Genre: Character Info, Dark Elves, Drow, Elves, Forgotten Realms headcanons, Gen, Messed-up Societal Norms and Customs, Most of them Lore Friendly, Original Characters - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, Spoilers, backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Wandering_Ghost00/pseuds/00Wandering_Ghost00
Summary: A collection of portraits and miscellaneous info about the protagonists and various characters in my "Drisraen Saga" series. Yes, all artwork here is made by me. No I don't want critique on them, tyvm. They're here so people reading my works can see how the characters look like (at least their faces) and probably laugh at the differences between the pictures and what they imagined because of my disastrous skills at describing people. Contains absolutely irrelevant trivia and info about each character I was too lazy to put into the main work. Also contains cursewords and spoilers so read at your own risk.
Series: Drisraen Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742578
Comments: 54





	1. Adriel Drisraen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This work should contain images... So if you don't see them, would you please tell me, so I can do something about it? Thanks in advance!  
> Also, I put some links to said images in case I can't find a way to fix the broken ones.

[Backup link in case the picture file is broken.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NYpYJlEKHkFGJuyRz1sW_Lo5kuCvGxHA/view?usp=sharing)

Firstborn son of Vimora Drisraen, second in command of House Drisraen’s weapons master, (reluctant) spouse of Lilith, general grouchy a-hole drow. Adriel doesn’t believe in Lilith’s visions, or that they will have a better life on the surface, yet he follows her because he definitely doesn’t want to spend another day among his blood-relatives and peers in House Drisraen. He’s a skilled fighter, and later becomes adept at handling animals (ranger-multiclass?) after “domesticating” a pack of wolves that now keeps following him everywhere.

Adriel's personality is what one could best describe as "the likable asshole". He has a very short temper, and quite aggressive, but only until he finds a new life away from the people who were stressing him out. Actually, his anger management issue stems from his low status and a symptom of his feeling of powerlessness. I try not to turn him into a stereotypical punk, but his hairstyle and "in your face" attitude kinda reflects that. His mother is a High-priestess of Lolth, so he's technically a noble, yet he was treated like a common soldier from early in his childhood. He tried to form a bond with his father, but that backfired spectacularly because it turned out that Zathriel is just as abusive as Vimora and he loathed his son with a passion. They never got along, and Adriel convinced himself that there's no such a thing as love or camaraderie, and he took the old drow proverb, "never trust anyone more than you trust yourself" to heart. It only changed after he met Karissa and the Red Dragon mercenary company. She accepted him and helped him through some life-changing events, so he eventually learned to trust her. Their romance is not your typical lovey-dovey cutesy fluff, rather just a lesson on tolerating one another to a degree while agreeing on some benefits to our fragile friendship. Adriel is also friends with a drider named Krenaste, who was his sister's lover before he was turned into a half-spider half-drow abomination. Adriel wants to help Krenaste break his curse partly out of compassion, partly out of fear that the same thing will one day happen to him.

Traits:

  * Proud
  * Hot-headed
  * Prejudiced (changes as story progresses)
  * Good with a greatsword
  * Despises rogues and wizards
  * Troublemaker if drinks
  * Drinks a lot
  * Loathes his father and his misery
  * Bitching at his Betterstm (Carver Hawke of the Dragon Age series is a good example of his behaviour)
  * Always angry. Always.
  * Dog-person (or rather “wolf-person”)
  * Wants to make a name for himself
  * Wants to be the one who decides his own fate
  * Never liked the priestess-supervision
  * Lawful-Neutral
  * Won’t screw you over unless you give him a reason.
  * Respects those who can defeat him in a fight.



His relationships with the rest of their party is strained at first, but he eventually warms up towards them, though he will never really feel like he's a part of their community. He's way too guarded and reserved for that, and it will not change throughout the story.


	2. Lilith Drisraen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I still have no clue how to insert images properly into the chapter text box, I guess I'll have to stick with providing links to my artwork. Really, if anyone of you know how to do that and would be willing to share the info with me, I'd be willing to gift you something (a fic, or a drawing of your OC or anything).
> 
> In addition, a fair warning : Lilith’s entry is quite spoiler-heavy, so read at your own risk!

[Lilith's portrait](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wkt0MBRR52V4NI0clQBIouRxtiP9QqoJ/view?usp=sharing)

She is the daughter of Evel'ra Drisraen and an unnamed concubine of hers. Lost her mother to a mystery accident not long before the story starts, and it is hinted that she's actually grateful for that. She's the youngest High-priestess of Lolth in Zeberra, and she has no patience for anyone who questions her authority. Sadly, she's surrounded by people who do that a lot. While deep inside her heart, she hates Lolth's religion and the society they live in, she tries her best to "fit in", to be the perfect example of what a "HIgh-Priestess" should be. She also deludes herself about being better than the rest of the Lolthtites but doing the exact same crap they do, sometimes even worse. (What can I say? She was never meant to be perfect.)

With that said, Lilith is quite abusive. It mainly comes from her indoctrination as a priestess and follower of Lolth, but she retains some of her toxic traits after converting to the faith of Eilistraee. It takes her nearly a whole century to unlearn everything she was taught from a young age. (Her character arc is about changing through the guidance of a different faith, but not changing completely and unrealistically, and definitely not overnight - her change has to take a long, long time to make it believable.)

She has trouble interacting with male drow without being aggressive or toxic. She does not have this problem towards males of other species or light-elves.

Her relationship with her younger brother is unhealthy for most of the story, she sees Shar'Nadal as only an asset, something that can be useful for her if she knows how to use it, but at the same time, she sees him as a person too, if not a person to be regarded as her equal. As the story progresses, her repressed feeling of wanting to protect him from other toxic female drow becomes obvious, and in time she lets that drive her (still abusive and messed up) actions towards him.

The other person suffering a lot from her ambigous feelings is her love interest, Rizzen. At first she finds his assertiveness and disdain of society intriguing and she also sees him as a valuable asset, but in the beginning what she feels towards him are purely lust and a want of possession. She wants to break him, to erase that confidence he has and reduce him into her faithful servant. She slowly changes this into genuinely being interested in him, and that feeling of unharmful connection upsets her. She emotionally abuses him and blackmails him into being her lover, but feels disappointed and sad when she successfully erodes his self-esteem and independence. After settling in an elven village on the surface she begins to learn how to treat him better and things are improving for a while but everything goes out the window after they lose their firstborn child.

Lilith is an extremely toxic person, and I guess I will have to stress every time that what she does is not okay the least, and she's not a role model by any stretch. Even though she changes this behaviour towards the second half of Book 2, she will always retain some of her toxicity because its an integral part of her upbringing, no matter how hard she's working on to change that.

Oddly enough, Adriel is the only person Lilith seldom acts like a douche towards. It is because she's sligtly intimidated by him, being larger and heavier-set than most drow males, also because they barely see each other because Adriel is actively avoiding her. She's quite fond of the warrior, but can't stand his temperamental personality for long.

Traits:

  * Wits
  * Short temper
  * Favourite hobby: Pestering her little brother
  * “What would Lolth do?”
  * Messiah-complex
  * Visions of Eilistraee (under the effects of whatever psychedelic stuff priestesses use to burn in their braziers)
  * Goes from chill to no-chill in about half a second if something doesn’t go her way
  * Chaotic Evil turned Chaotic Good (the fun is in-between)
  * “What would Eilistraee do?”
  * Strongly believes she’s surrounded by idiots
  * Leadership skillstm
  * “Elves are weird”
  * “Humans are weird”
  * “What are trees?”
  * Serial-killer mode as a coping-mechanism
  * “What are these disgusting feelings? I want more of them!”
  * “Doors are made of wood. Wood is rare in the Underdark. Rare stuff is expensive. Steal all the doors!” (<\- actual part of the RP. -_- )



I'm actually curious about how people will see her, and what they take away from her story. I once again stress that she was never meant to be a "good guy", a role-model to follow, or anything like that. She's a villain, an unlikable protagonist, and her story is just a huge "redemption arc", with still some leftover toxicity remaining at the end of the day.


	3. Shar'Nadal Drisraen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shar'Nadal's entry is also spoiler-heavy, read at your own risk.
> 
> I'd also like to know if any one of you is interested in reading his full story!
> 
> Once again, link provided for the portrait I'm not really proud of, but hey. Could be worse!

[Shar'Nadal's portrait](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Xtq1mwWB3FQKM00sXO8_JObn1j6Hy-ok/view?usp=sharing)

Lilith’s little brother, meant to be a comic relief character while being the witness of some heavy stuff and advocating against them. His story arc is the opposite of Lilith’s. Had a standalone fic for him, but since it would be nothing else but “Pirates of the Caribbean with drow”, I will not include his whole story in the series (we’ll say goodbye to him in Book 2). If anyone says they'd read his story in its entirety I might force myself to write it, but otherwise I won’t.

After their mother’s demise, Shar’Nadal was raised by his sister. He had a more or less average childhood in drow standards (which is still horrible in human standards), and developed a host of coping mechanisms, including never taking anything seriously. Shar’Nadal has a dark sense of humour, but he usually keeps it to himself. He’s longing for something he can’t find among his peers, namely a sort-of connection that includes something considered a rarity among drow – trust. He has this weird notion because of his sister making a lousy job at breaking him, despite trying. He immediately becomes intrigued by the Red Dragon mercenary company when he learns about them, and their journeys to faraway lands, and plans to join them. He’s a bit too quick to trust other drow, but not entirely foolish – he keeps an eye on others.

Rizzen becomes something like a brother to him – in the way us humans see it – or a father figure he turns to every time he’s uncertain or insecure about something. He becomes very protective of the mercenary and vice-versa, as the story progresses. He’s also the one who confronts Lilith about her abusive behaviour towards her spouse, and even tries to help Rizzen to “divorce” Lilith, but the other two begins to work on their problematic relationship.

Shar’Nadal’s also the first to convert to Eilistraee’s faith after meeting Nini. He loves being on the surface, and makes friends with his neighbours. His behaviour changes drastically after the battle between the warring factions of House Drisraen.

Traits:

  * Sense of Humour
  * Blatant disregard for traditions
  * Lack of self-preservation instinct
  * Curiositytm
  * A big mouth that gets him in trouble
  * A nice load of sarcasm under that cheerful façade
  * Wants to live free from priestesses and to see the world for himself
  * Likes to believe he has critical thinking but he isn’t
  * Not overly paranoid but cautious
  * Loves to frolic and not gonna lie about it
  * Abandons the faith of Eilistraee for a seafaring god
  * Learns how to be a sailor because Nini would want it too
  * Not the best father around, but at least he’s trying
  * Goes from “fun” to “murder hobo” in the course of 3 books (as it is stated above, 1 of these probably will not be featured online).
  * Becomes a Pirate King, kills all who opposes him and rules over his islands with an iron fist.



After Shar’Nadal goes on his separate way, he falls into a downward spiral which ends up turning him into a monster, both figuratively and literally. It is only partially his own doing though, for he is influenced by a cursed object, which feeds on his life force.


	4. Rizzen Kazzaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go in order of drawings I have done, so this "order of characters" has nothing to do with importance relative to plot or main characters, just what I already said: I had these portraits already, while I still have a lot to draw for many others.

[Rizzen's Portrait](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NUGvYlavF2CY2sG0QY-IST9KDwTwyCUn/view?usp=sharing)

Lilith’s love interest and one of the main characters (Yes, his name is from the Drizzt-novels ‘cause I felt really bad for that poor guy).

Firstborn son of a blacksmith and a hedge-wizard. Got his mother’s eyes, and her ire for having danglers (she wanted a daughter if she was forced to have a baby, but no such luck, Rizzen had two younger brothers later). He had to look after his little brothers because their mother either worked in the smithy or drank her sorrows away at the tavern, and their father was as useless as nipples on a plate mail.

Rizzen was expected to be a wizard, so his parents sent him to the Academy of Arcane Arts, where he met Kimaryon and his nemesis, an instructor who later became the victim of Rizzen’s rare instances of rage: the older wizard got a whole bookshelf tossed onto him. Rizzen got expelled and transferred to the Academy of Warfare, where he excelled and finished among the top ten (he was in the lower ranks though, no Drizzt-esque superiority here).

He was taken into the military force of one of Zeberra’s lower ranking noble Houses, but the Matron Mother there took a fancy to him. He was young and foolish, so he refused. After barely surviving what he got for that, he ended up in the Red Dragons, and not a whole year later, Kim joined him. 

Traits:

  * Tiredtm
  * Sarcasm level of an ancient being despite barely passing his seventies (that’s kinda young for an elf)
  * Chaotic Good but tries to hide it
  * Rezz’nar’s number one fanboy
  * Wants to dismantle the system and never shuts up about it
  * Knows how to handle a child because practically he raised his brothers
  * Resists Lilith’s charms for a long while before she wins him over… by fear. After all, he was beaten and mutilated once for saying no…
  * Professional idiot.
  * Frustrated because he’s surrounded by everything he hates
  * Only Kim calls him Rizz or Rizzy. Anyone else is dead before they could finish another word.
  * Affectionate but Afraid
  * Mostly the sane one. Except when he isn’t.
  * Survived some tough sh*t by sheer willpower and spite.
  * Scarred both physically and mentally but he hides the latter well from folks who don’t really know him.
  * Lilith’s gaslighting and mindf*cking doesn’t do any good to his mental state.



The abusive and toxic relationship he has with Lilith takes a severe toll on him, and he wants to take Shar’Nadal’s advice to heart and leave her for good, but some events outside of his control stop him from doing that.

It’s highly probable that if Lilith wouldn’t set her mind on having him as a spouse, Rizzen would end up with his best friend, Kimaryon.


	5. Kimaryon Vel'Adar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim is one of my favourites, I won't lie about that. :'D 
> 
> I tried to have less spoilers in this one, but I can't avoid them completely. Spoilers are mainly for Book 3, but they are also integral part of Kim's backstory, so that's that.
> 
> Warning for some cursewords here or there, also mentioning of sexual abuse.

[Kim's Portrait](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NH02RmlygIfNZlRoz77hA4PieEB0jsP5/view?usp=sharing)

[Kim's Character Pic 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AUJONeICT6VRuSRc8EQQFvus1o4iRjY9/view?usp=sharing)

Wizard, fashionista, walking disaster, captain of the Magical Force Unit of the Red Dragons until he joins Lilith's band of renegades. He will be the protagonist of Book 3. Has complicated relationships with many of the other main characters. Has a weird love relationship with the colour blue.

Kim is the secondboy of House Vel'Adar, fourth in rank of Zeberra's noble Houses, also the founders of the city state's Academy of Arcane Arts. Needless to say, he had a lot of expectations on him from early in his life. He showed talent for magic when he was very young and impressed his older sister, who advocated to him being trained as a wizard. Being one herself, Matron Mother Sionna agreed and sent Kim to the Academy when he came of age. He was tutored by either his mother or his sister until he turned 16 and could settle in his new cell in the Academy.

Much to his family's chagrin, he got some heretical ideas into his head along with the spells, and he also lead an investigation into his older sister's murder, masquerading as her and teaching her younger apprentices in the meantime. He had found allies (Rizzen and a fellow wizard, Xune. She'll feature in Book 2, so I won't go into details about her here), but also numerous enemies. Still, his years spent at the Wizard's tower are among Kim's more pleasant memories, despite the controversy and the rivalry and murder those years were filled with.

Kim is notorious for his blatant disregard for societal norms unless he's speaking to a High-Priestess or Matron Mother, and also for his promiscuity. (The latter is absolutely accepted if done by a female (maybe the jealous priestesses spread rumours but it's otherwise a-okay), but if done by a male it is something dirty and outrageous. Gotta love societal double standards. :P ) His clothes reflect that, also he loves to flaunt his physical beauty whenever he gets the chance (yes, he's a vain prick but at least he has the looks to justify it). The truth is that both his vanity and promiscous behaviour stems from being sexually abused by several members of the Household from his early teens. This severely screwed up his head, and for a long time he equated "care" or "affection" with being intimate. Rumours about his father being the cambion spawn of an incubus certainly didn't help (Kim kept on spreading this rumour himself after a while, to get wealthy Matrons' interest). 

He's incredibly afraid of his mother, so when he learned about the Red Dragon Mercenary company (especially the fact that his bestie, Rizzen is among their ranks) he joined them. He was more than happy to strip himself of his family's trappings and expectations, and rose to the rank of Captain fairly quickly.

Kim is a rare bird among drow, being very open-minded and inquisitive, he also has a knack for learning things fast if he really sets his mind on it. He's also a good instructor, being patient and not getting frustrated by having to show or explain something a thousand times. His wit is sharp though, and he's good at reading people, so he knows if someone is trying to play him for a fool. He's usually wary around other drow, but friendly towards members of other races.

If it comes to relationships or just plain intimacy, female drow have the least chance to be regarded by Kim. He tends to gravitate towards male members of his own kind, but has no problem with females in general. After he spends years on the surface and meets adventurers of all kinds, he becomes pretty vocal about any kind of injustice he faces, even if it is directed towards someone else. He's a troublemaker but a charming one, so adventurers tend to like him despite the bad reputation of the dark elves (sexism is one of his pet peeves, no matter if it is directed at females or males, also he can't stand people who discriminate against anyone based on stereotypes about the various species of Faerun. Yes, he even has orc friends and two goblins. He's only wary of halflings, but that is because a pair of them did pretty heavy damage to his workshop and reputation, and no halfling has "hired saboteur" written on their foreheads).

Traits:

  * Hurled blue fireballs before it was cool (“spellplague”)
  * Wants to have power
  * But also wants to have wine
  * Chaotic Neutral (rulebook definition)
  * DoWn wIth ThE SystEm!
  * Doesn’t give a rat’s ass about the rules of society or expectations put on him
  * Lives to disappoint
  * Combat Mage
  * Loves the smell of burning Mana in the morning
  * Also loves Rizzen, but that knucklehead hooked himself up with a priestess.
  * He’s into some weird shit… (“Drow being drow”, or just “Kim being Kim”)
  * Potion maker and clothes-designer (later he becomes famous for the unique, enchanted clothes he makes and sells in Waterdeep).
  * Agnostic (bordering on being an atheist) and proud.



Kim learned about Drizzt Do'Urden from a guest student from Menzoberranzan, and he was a fan ever since. I planned to write a fanfic of the two of them meeting, and it ending as a huge disappointment for Kim, knowing Drizzt's problematic views and characterisation in the latest books. Since it would be a one-shot, I still didn't drop the idea completely.

He also will have a very short and cute romance with Jarlaxle in Book 3, because why not... They don't stay together though, for both of them have business to do and they don't want their feelings to come between them if they ever have to fight because of conflicting interests. Drow mafia anyone?


End file.
